Vindhya - Government
Vindhya is now and has always been ruled by the High Lords. The Rajashan, their name as a body, is a council of fifty High Lords who vote on policy issues and the overall governance of the land. Historically, all the High Lords were once territorial lords of the lands that became Vindhya, but in the centuries that have followed a combination of bad luck, war, disease, incompetence, and intrigue have all done their part to separate the High Lords from direct rule of the land. While all of them are significant property owners, and in fact the country's only actual nobility, none of them rule lands beyond their personal property directly. In addition, in order to keep the council both strong and numbering twenty (? why twenty? it started as fifty...), its ranks have over time been replenished with new families from a variety of races and creeds. The Rajashan is not divided into consistent factions officially as all of them maneuver against one another almost without fail, but they support one another on specific issues often enough for several alignments to have appeared. Internally they are referred to as "The Wolves", "The Mountains", "The Fire", and "The Gold". The Wolves were the biggest supporters of the war in Daro, and now look to drum up support for an invasion of Koss to seize Dhara Nanda. The Mountains are the most isolationist of the Rajashan; if they had their way they would limit traders to the port of Nias and the smaller ports along the border river. The Fire exist as a body of alliance only in their contempt or hatred of the undead who rule Kajira. The Gold desire focus on exploiting the country's resources and increasing its wealth. These factions are fluid and prone to changing at a moment's notice. However, there is one issue that still causes lingering resentment: The twenty-seven to twenty-three vote that was made to ally with Kajira two decades ago and invade Daro. It came within striking distance of a civil war and that line to some extent still defines and divides The Rajashan from itself. The position of High Lord is hereditary, and a family can only be removed from the council by a near unanimous vote (45/50). Similarly a new family can only be added to the council by a near unanimous vote. The Council appoints all major officials directly; these Lords (to differentiate from the High Lords who are rankless among their peers) are governors, generals, emissaries, diplomats, overseers, assessors, and all the major offices that are required to run the rest of the country. A High Lord is only appointed to one of these roles in times of crisis, although most High Lords develop certain specialties and interests, usually relating to their agendas. Locally, officials are appointed by these lesser lords; often to build a power bloc as much as to engage in efficient ruling. For the most part, Vindhya's villages are left to their own devices as long as they meet tax standards or (and?) army recruitment needs. What few more aggressive acts, such as rounding up workers for mine building, require direct ruling from the High Lords and are rarely agreed to as it runs counter to the general sense of independence and value placed on individual citizens. (what?)